dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Brunhilda
Brunhilda (ブルンヒルダ) is one of Odin's greatest warrior to all commanding Valkyire as thier gerneral and loyal to Akari, one of the Harmony God. Brunhilda is the strongest of all female warrior making the God of Destruction bleed that she can outrank them, quite personality on them, except Harmony God, that she have no strength to overwhelm them, that she loyal to them and swear the oath to one of the Omni-King Odin and soon obey to Thor as the future Omni-King. Brunhilda is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Brunhilda is wearing a warrior armour in cleanse silver and blue mighty cape with natural blond hair with blue eyes and holding a sword or spear and shield to defeat any opposing threat as long she serve under Lord Odin. Brunhilda is a train elite without any mentor to guide her, knowing she is a warrior of goddess. She serve to Lord Odin and Prince Thor as the new successful leader as the next Omni-King once Odin pass away. She also sereve to Lady Akari, one of the Harmony God that she is a commander of all Valkyire girls, knowing she is the strongest of all Valkyire that she have no choice to obey her. According to Beerus that he and the others God of Destructions are very afraid on her that she can outranks any God of Destructions that she is lousy show off. She did fought in the Chaos Wars along her Valkyire armada since Luficer bretryal. The battle was mayhem and lose many few Valkyire warrior in hounourable death to defend Lord Odin from monsterous invasion. She watch Lucifer trial that she is no match against him, that he is the first betray to all Omni-King. She did restore many Valkyire again, and made few friends like Horus, Ren, Shukumei, Ori, Cassa and young Tail, that she beilieve that Tail would make a fine Harmony God in very future. According to Whis that he and brothers and sisters are no match against her that she is general and most powerful Valkyire in existent relaem that why Whis and Beerus don't want to talk about her that Brunhilda is toughest and she can overwhelm Vegeta and Piccolo as well. Powers and Abilities As a Valkyrie God, Brunhilda is one of the most powerful gods in the 6th Multiverse. Brunhilda is stated to be virtually superior to that of Loki who has comparable power to a Super Saiyan 5. Odin said that Brunhilda is one of his strongest soldiers and thus considers to be an elite-general. Her power level is about 180,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Brunhilda is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of her physical blows. She is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with her punches. Absolute Speed: Brunhilda can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Brunhilda can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. She is just as fast as Shukumei. Absolute Durability: '''Brunhilda is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Brunhilda. '''Universe Creation: Brunhilda can create an entire universe and everything that occupies in it, including also its residents, environment and locations. This is her most powerful ability. Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Brunhilda's Ki-Blast is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. * Creation '''- As a Goddess of Creation, Brunhilda possess the ability to create anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Creation - The Power of Creation manifested as energy. Brunhilda utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating her body in aura, which creates everything it touches. * Sphere of Creation - Brunhilda creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which she throws at his opponent. Relationship: Akari & Brunhilda: She very loyal to her that she is a commander of al Valkyire as long as obey to her and the two are loyal close friend to each other. Tail & Brunhilda: She admire young Tail, knowing he's cute that she couldn't resist on him like cute fox cub, that she decide to make her a big sister to him. Shukumei & Brunhilda: Two of them are loyal friend but she somehow got a feeling on him in more secret way on him. Odin & Brunhilda: She very loyal to Lord Odin, that she will obey to him without question as part of the Shieldmaiden. Kitsune & Brunhilda: According to her that she met her once before, before she got murder. Brunhilda have strong friend relationship with Kitsune long ago and she too will get her revenge for messing with her. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods